Conventionally, devices which control the behavior of a vehicle to a safer direction when the behavior of the vehicle becomes unstable due to a slip, etc. (such as an antiskid brake system (ABS)) are known. For example, devices which detect that behavior such as understeering or oversteering occurs in the vehicle during cornering, etc. of the vehicle, and apply a suitable deceleration to the vehicle so that the behavior is controlled are known.
Meanwhile, vehicle movement controllers are known, which adjust a deceleration during cornering to control loads applied to front wheels which are steerable wheels so that a series of operations by a vehicle driver (breaking, steering-in, accelerating, steering-back, etc.) during cornering of a vehicle in a normal traveling state become natural and stable, unlike the above control performed for safety improvement in the traveling state where the behavior of the vehicle becomes unstable.
Further, JP2014-166014A discloses a behavior control device for a vehicle which reduces a driving force (torque) of the vehicle according to a yaw-rate related amount which corresponds to a steering operation by a vehicle driver (e.g., yaw acceleration) to quickly decelerate the vehicle when the driver starts the steering operation, so that a sufficient load is quickly applied to front wheels which are steerable wheels. According to this behavior control device, since the loads are quickly applied to the front wheels when the steering operation is started, a frictional force between the front wheels and a road surface increases, and a cornering force of the front wheels increases. Therefore, turnability of the vehicle in an early stage of curve entry improves, and a response to the steering-in operation (steering stability) improves. Thus, a vehicle behavior intended by the driver is achieved.
Conventionally, arts for changing an operation mode of a multi-cylinder engine between an all-cylinder operation and a reduced-cylinder operation according to an operating state of a vehicle (i.e., cylinder deactivation engine) are known. In the all-cylinder operation, combustion of a mixture gas is performed in all cylinders, and in the reduced-cylinder operation, the combustion of the mixture gas in one or some of the cylinders is suspended. In the reduced-cylinder operation of such an engine where the reduced-cylinder operation is performable (i.e., cylinder deactivation engine), the combustion in some of the cylinders of which the order of combustion is not successive is prohibited, and the combustion in the other cylinders is sequentially performed. Therefore, a combustion time interval in the reduced-cylinder operation is longer than that in the all-cylinder operation.
For this reason, in a case where the behavior control device of JP2014-166014A is applied for the cylinder deactivation engine and reduces an engine torque to decelerate the vehicle according to the steering operation by the driver (executes a vehicle attitude control), a response time from issuance of a torque reduction request until an actual start of the vehicle attitude control upon reaching for the first time a combustion timing of the cylinder after the request issuance, varies between the all-cylinder operation and the reduced-cylinder operation. Therefore, when the vehicle attitude control is performed in the reduced-cylinder operation, the response of the torque reduction by the vehicle attitude control tends to be worse than when the vehicle attitude control is performed in the all-cylinder operation. As a result, various time delays occur, such as a timing at which the cornering force of the front wheels increases due to the torque reduction and a timing at which a reactive force of a steering wheel increases in accordance with the cornering force increase, and a desired vehicle attitude during a turn is not achieved and the driver feels a sense of discomfort.
Note that this response degradation, which is described above to occur in the reduced-cylinder operation of the cylinder deactivation engine, also tends to occur in an engine operating condition where the number of times that the combustion is performed (combustion frequency) per unit time is relatively small (e.g., within a low engine speed operating range). That is, in the reduced-cylinder operation or at a low engine speed, etc., since the combustion frequency per unit time becomes low, the response of the torque reduction tends to degrade if the vehicle attitude control is performed.